


mouth full of blood

by capsbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, and i don't think it came out the way i wanted it to but well, and it was terrible, at least it's gay, i tried to fix it i guess, that's what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsbuck/pseuds/capsbuck
Summary: bucky's trigger words (and their meaning).





	

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i stumbled across this thing i wrote a year ago, and since i thought it was terrible, i just tried to fix it a little bit.  
> anyway, and as per usual, english is not my first language and if you find any mistakes here... well, they're mine, and mine alone. 
> 
> by the way, the title comes from nicole dollanganger's song, adam.

**longing** : желание.

the asset owned nothing now. he barely could keep himself under control; how was he supposed to take care of other things?  
he - or maybe somebody else, he didn't know, he couldn't remember, used to own an apartment. it was tiny, dirty, cheap, but it felt like home.  
it felt nice to lay on his bed after a long day.  
he could not remember, not even if he tried, but he thought it was the bed of a man he once loved.

 

 **rusted** : ржaвый.

flip the knife.  
shoot.  
kill.

the metal arm wasn't made to be clean and delicate.  
it wasn't made for an human being to have, he thought.  
but then again, he wasn't sure if he was one of them.

 

 **seventeen** : Семнадцать.

he felt like a lot of time had passed since he was born.  
the asset didn't know in what year he was living anymore.  
he looked at his reflection and saw newspapers and dance halls,  
and he felt his bones shatter, like time was starting to break him.

 

 **daybreak** : Рассвет.

the asset used to hear footsteps at 6 am everyday. it was always cold back them, but the sound made him feel warm.  
when he opened his eyes, he saw were bright blue eyes and a tiny waist.  
now he recalls a small figure and a blurry face.  
they somehow feel like home.

 

 **furnace** : Печь.

the metal wasn't supposed to be there.  
it was cold, dark, sharp, brutal.  
it hurt. it hurt every damn time.  
he wished he could destroy it with his bare hand.

 

 **nine** : Девять.  
''why did they have to do this to me?''

 

 **benign** : добросердечный.

the color blue reminded him of softness.  
it was all over the sky,  
and it was the reason why he wanted to keep waking up.

 

 **homecoming** : возвращение на родину.

it was getting harder and harder to remember.  
the asset knew he never used to be at home. where was he, though?  
it was never quiet in his head. all he heard were loud bombs and screams. not a single footstep.  
he wanted to stop the sounds. forever.  
''did i even make it out alive?''

 

 **one** : Один. 

the asset knew he was their toy.  
there was no way of escaping - he had tried before, and if he did it again,  
everything would turn pitch black.

 

 **freight car** : грузовой вагон.  
why did his bones feel so cold? all he knew was that he wasn't born there.  
he belonged somewhere else, instead. he knew it. but his hand were full of blood and the american flag wouldn't be enough to clean them up and wash everything away.  
falling felt like dying.

but maybe, just maybe, dying again meant turning back to being free,  
and freedom was painted all over the man on the bridge's face.


End file.
